


Frost's Hawk

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Frost's Hawk

Loki is irrationally jealous.  
The monster that swatted him around like a fly,  
Has something that is his.  
The monster has claimed his hawk as his own.  
That makes Loki angry.  
The beautiful hawk is his.  
The monster has no claim over him.  
The hawk who is so broken.  
And yet is so intriguing.   
Loki vows to take his hawk away from the monster.


End file.
